1. To provide and maintain a wide array of high quality physical facilities, not only to meet current research requirements, but also to further the range of technological capabilities available to MRDDRC investigators. 2. To educate and inform MRDDC investigators with respect to the facilities and resources available to them, methodological approaches that can enhance their research programs, and the acuisition of equipment to meet their needs, and to promote communication among investigators so that expertise in various techniques is widely available, and, where appropriate, among core facilities. 3. To assist researchers in developing new techniques not currently available in their laboratories that will enhance their research programs with regard to meeting the goals of their funded projects, or obtaining new funding relevant to MRDD.